Glyceris Drakeling
Closely related to the feather drakes, these bird-sized dragons are seasonal visitors at the Keep. Generally kind-spirited and playful, drakelings bring cheer to all they visit. They radiate a joyous aura that placates the people and creatures around them to the point that nothing in the world would purposely harm a drakeling. Some would say this makes them mischievous, for they can get away with near anything and no one would rebuke them. The little dragons are always active during their time at the Keep, flying around chasing after birds and insects for fun, or else rummaging through the gardens, kitchens, and even students' dormitories for a favorite toy or snack. To keep the delicate creatures from getting into trouble, students will annually create special dragon feeders filled with nuts and suet and tiny bits of fruits for the drakelings to nibble on. Even though they will eventually move north with the retreating cold, some magi will always find a couple of extra drakeling eggs left behind as a thanks by their parents. Egg This little egg smells faintly of holly berries. Hatchling Glyceris drakelings are only the size of mice when they first hatch from their eggs, and don't grow much larger despite their voracious appetites. In the wild, they'll eat whatever their parents being them, but berries are a special treat. At the Keep, the hatchlings are especially fond of sugared plums, and will readily raid the kitchens in search of a midnight snack. They aren't especially discrete during such quests, as they are clumsy until they learn how to use their wings. Newly hatched glyceris drakelings have strong claws for climbing around, so even though they often end up hanging upside-down unintentionally, it takes considerable effort for them to fall. Within a few short weeks the hatchlings gain mastery over their wings and will reach their full size. They retain their playfulness as adults, and often flock around magi and other creatures in hope of earning themselves a sugary treat. Adult Winter at the Keep brings with it a slew of seasonal visitors, among them the so-called "fairies" of winter, the drakelings. There are many varieties, all of them smaller than most of their draconic kin, though many have magical abilities. Glyceris drakelings are talented fliers, and have a mild resistance to poison, in addition to the magical aura of all drakelings. The adults and hatchlings show a strong affinity for holly bushes, probably for the berries that the drakelings like to eat. They seem to be able to eat nearly any berry or fruit, even ones typically poisonous to other animals. However, their favorite treats are those full of sugar -- especially sweetened plums. A drakeling will gladly land of your arm if you are gentle and offer it such a snack. Those who enjoy these creatures' company should be warned, however, not to leave their windows open during the holiday nights, lest their cookie jars and candy boxes be emptied while they sleep. Additional Information *No. 636 *Obtained by: The Stream (Christmas 2015) *Sprites: Xenomorph *Description: PKGriffin *Released: December 19th, 2015 * Breeding: Category:2015 Creatures Category:Special Category:Christmas Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Dragons